


Never Past the Pain

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the beach scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Past the Pain

She found living hard. The dreams that took her to that beach, that conversation that ended before…

She thought he meant to say it, that her own confession had stunned it out of him, seconds too late for the transmission. In some ways it did make it better.

In others, it was far worse, to know they were forever parted, never consummated.

She does wish at times that she could forget, that her sleep would be free of the dreams.

She knows that would happen if she let go of all the good they shared, something she could never do.


End file.
